1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the operation of communication systems; and more specifically to a self engineering system that operates in conjunction with a wired, wireless or other communication system to improve performance of the communication system.
2. Related Art
Both wireless and wired communication systems are generally known in the art. Wired communication systems, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), include a substantial infrastructure that serves wired endpoint devices such as telephones, computers and other electronic devices. Wireless communication systems, on the other hand, also include substantial infrastructure but connect to endpoint devices via a wireless interface. Examples of such wireless communication systems are the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) and the Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system which are generally in place across North America and the Global Standard for Mobility (GSM) system which is generally in place in Europe.
System engineering plays a crucial role in the design and operation of all communication systems. For example, in many wired communication systems, a network of digital multiplex switches (DMSs) performs call routing and processing functions to serve millions of endpoint device users. The DMSs are intercoupled by trunk lines, fiber optic cables, microwave communication links, satellites and other communication links. Selection and placement of the DMSs and the associated communication links depends on, among other things, call initiation and termination location loading, traffic levels and traffic patterns among other criteria. Sufficient infrastructure must be installed initially to serve the traffic. When initially constructed, the wired communication system is designed to provide satisfactory service by installing sufficient equipment and setting operating parameters correctly. Then, as the usage of the communication system increases, additional resources must be allocated, installed and operated to serve the additional customers.
Likewise, in the engineering of wireless communication systems, infrastructure sufficient to support an initial customer base must first be installed. Careful planning of radio frequency (RF) propagation, traffic patterns and mobility management within a geographic service area is first undertaken. Then, based upon the results, mobile telephone exchanges (MTXs) or mobile switching centers (MSCs), base switching centers (BSCs) and base transceiver stations (BTSs) are located and installed within the geographic service area. The installed hardware provides the infrastructure that will support the wireless coverage within the service area.
After installation, operating parameters for the equipment must be chosen and implemented. The current practice of wireless network engineering relies heavily on operating theory and simulation modeling. Expensive simulation models model call traffic levels and patterns, RF propagation, subscriber mobility and equipment performance. Engineers, working with the models, as well as with field measurements, attempt to derive optimal operating parameters. Once derived, the operating parameters are used to program operation of the hardware forming the wireless infrastructure. If the predictions as to RF propagation and mobility management are accurate, adequate wireless coverage will be provided within the coverage area.
However, assumptions made regarding customer and system behavior not always accurately represent the system or only accurately represent the system for a short period of time. Overall, the simulation models make assumptions that are often idealized and thus provide operating parameters that are not be optimal for any specific system. Moreover, the call traffic, RF conditions, subscriber mobility conditions and the offered service constantly change. Consequently engineers must continuously monitor the changes and derive new optimal operating parameters to achieve maximum efficiency. Because systems are oftentimes continually under modification, such continuous monitoring, simulation and tuning is virtually impossible to accomplish and quite expensive.
Users of poorly engineered communication systems experience poor call quality of service. In wired communication systems, a user may not receive a dial tone in an off-hook position, may not be able to complete a call or may have the call dropped, for example. Further, in wireless communication systems, high call drop rates, high blocked call rates and missed terminations result from poor system design and/or operation. Thus, users of poorly engineered communication systems are directly affected. Resultantly, many users of the communication system may migrate to other service providers in an attempt to obtain higher quality service.
Not only do users of poorly engineered communication systems suffer, the operator of the poorly engineered system suffers as well. Because the capacity of a poorly engineered communication systems is less than that of a properly engineered communication system, the system operator is able to service fewer customers. With fewer customers serviced, revenues obtained by the system operator are less, harming the operator's business. Moreover, with service quality at a lesser level, the system operator must expend greater resources in interfacing with the customer, in advertising to obtain replacement customers for those that have left and ultimately, reduce the charged cost for providing the poor service.
Assumptions made with respect to RF propagation also change over time, sometimes very rapidly. For example, when new buildings are installed within a service area, the RF propagation changes for a portion of the communication. Flooding also affects RF propagation within the communication system. These variations cannot be planned for when initially engineering the communication system and may rapidly alter the capabilities of a communication system. Further, contingency situations such as those caused by tornadoes that destroy system components cannot be adequately planned for when initially engineering the communication system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that automates the engineering required to obtain optimal performance of a communication system and that compensates for changing system conditions.